


The Father, The Son, and Chelsea Clinton

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Fresh Perspectives [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can admit to not being thrilled that she fell in love with a BAU Agent, hell I was one, but you're a good kid Jack. Some things I'm willing to overlook.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father, The Son, and Chelsea Clinton

“Hey Jack,” Stella came around the corner and into the living room. “I was thinking…what are you doing?”

“Hmm?” Jack looked up from the pieces of his Glock. “Did you say something, baby?”

“I asked what you were doing.”

“I'm cleaning my gun. What's up?”

“Don’t do that in front of me.” She said.

“Huh? Why?”

“I'm superstitious. Just don’t do it, OK?”

Jack nodded, putting the pieces down on the coffee table.

“We have a whole weekend to ourselves, hopefully, so I thought we could spend the day at the Harbor tomorrow.” Stella said. “We could go to the aquarium and then eat shrimp until we combust. It'll be great fun.”

“Well, I have something to do late tomorrow morning but if we leave in the afternoon that sounds like a plan.” Jack replied.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

He smiled, taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap. Stella slipped her arms around his neck. Stroking the nape, she hummed when he held her close.

“Chelsea Clinton is recertifying at the end of the month. I promised her an hour or so at the range to brush up on her skills.”

“You told me that Chelsea was one of the best shots you knew.” Stella said.

“Oh she definitely is. She also suffers from major test anxiety. I've seen her shoot an Unsub at 200 paces but when that stopwatch starts, she freezes. So tomorrow we’re working on psyching her out and mind over matter. I'm taking her to Quantico so she can be right there in the test environment.”

“You're the best Unit Chief ever, did you know that?”

“Mmm,” Jack ran his hand up the smooth skin of her leg. Stella wore a little pair of cotton shorts, a tank top, and was barefoot. It should be a rule against her showing that much skin. How was he supposed to think or concentrate on anything? “I'm OK.”

“And you're modest to boot.” She kissed him. “I love you madly, John Bradshaw Hotchner.”

“I love you too. So after I give Chelsea a boost tomorrow we’ll meet up and drive to the Harbor. Does that sound good?”

“It sounds perfect.”

Stella hopped off his lap and Jack immediately felt the void. Damn, she was so deep in him. He wished he was better educated in the mechanics of love and devotion. He knew what he felt and how much he felt it so that would have to do for now.

“Hey question.” She said.

“Hey answer.”

“Is Lex still avoiding being shot by Chelsea?”

“I honestly don’t know. I told my little sister I didn’t want to be in the middle of that and she's been good about it. Dylan, Isabel, or CeCe would know better than I would. I think so, Chelsea is still grinning all the time but…I don’t want to think about it.”

“You're so cute.” Stella smiled. “I’ll get out of your hair so you can finish with your gun. Hurry up and come to bed.”

“Why?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“I think the more appropriate question is why not.” She blew him a kiss before going back to the bedroom.

Jack finished cleaning his gun and put it back together perfectly. Then he took it apart again and put it back together. He was accused of being anal with firearms but safety was a top priority. After it was just to his liking, he made a phone call.

“Rossi.”

“Hey Uncle Dave, its Jack. I hope I'm not calling too late.”

“My bedtime isn’t for another half hour.” Dave replied, snickering. “What's up kiddo?”

“Would it be alright if I stopped by to see you tomorrow morning? I’d come around eleven and won't take up too much of your time.”

“It’s fine; I’ll be here Jack. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, yeah, I just need to talk to you. I appreciate you taking the time.”

“It’s really not a problem. I’ll move some things around...fit you right into my schedule.”

“Thanks Uncle Dave.” Jack smiled. “I’ll see you then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Jack hung up the phone but couldn’t stop smiling. A weekend off and he was about to scratch something major off his to-do list. This was a big deal. He had some plans, the kind you only got one chance to get right. This had to be perfect.

***

Jack came out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into the bedroom. All he could do when he saw Stella was smile.

“You like what you see, Special Agent Hotchner?” 

He nodded, dimples poking deep into his cheeks. Stella lay across the bed dressed in a pair of red satin knickers with black lace. She wasn’t wearing anything else. Jack drank in every bit of her, every bit of perfection and every flaw. No, Stella Rossi didn’t have flaws. She had tattoos though, just two, and when she was naked Jack always liked to think about what she was thinking when she got them done. 

There was the barcode on the small of her back and the Italian flag on her hip. Stella said she wanted more but they had to mean something. He knew one day she would get some big dedication to her father…that’s what Daddy’s girls did. The smile never leaving his lips, Jack threw off the towel and climbed into bed.

“Tell me something.” He took a few minutes to admire the panties, a really pretty pair, before sliding them down her legs. They joined the towel on the floor.

“Jack Jack, I didn’t put on this outfit to talk.”

“No?”

“Uh uh.” Stella shook her head, sliding her thighs open. She saw his hazel eyes widen when she touched herself.

“Mmm, baby, damn…”

Stella took his hand. She slipped three of his fingers into her mouth, running her tongue all over them. Jack moaned softly, growling when she pulled her mouth away. With no words, she moved his wet fingers between her thighs.

“You’ve never needed much help getting nice and wet, Stel.”

Jack’s agile fingers brought her to a breathless climax. Her whimpers were such a satisfying sound in his ears. He never thought of himself as an egomaniac but knowing he was the only man who would and could do that to her swelled Jack’s pride. Stella was his and he was hers and they trusted each other with their bodies and their bliss.

“Oh God, Jack!”

She came in a fevered rush, coating his fingers with her sweetness. He ran them all over his lips and his tongue; ran them over Stella’s too. They were both greedy for it and each other. Their kisses were deep and passionate as Jack rubbed his body against hers. It was hard to remember the joy of sex before Stella.

“Mmm…you feel…you taste…oh my God.” He mumbled, unable to think straight.

She rolled them on the mattress so that she was on top of him. Jack grinned at her as he cupped her breasts. Stella was a small framed girl, barely 5’ 6”, but her body was soft and curvaceous. She liked exercises that kept her lean and trim instead of muscular. Jack appreciated all the care she took…Stella Rossi had been easy on the eyes longer than he cared to recall. He sat up on his elbows, tried to take one of her hard nipples between his hungry lips. She was just a fraction too far away and that made Jack hotter. An ‘oof’ sound came from his diaphragm when Stella pushed him back on the mattress and held down his wrists.

“Dealer’s choice, Jack Jack, in my mouth or in me.”

“Oh God, baby…” She’d never said anything like that before. He could slowly feel his sanity slipping away. Which one would he choose? This was not a fair decision. “You Stella; I want us both to experience the ecstasy.”

“Sharing the wealth, Johnny Bravo,” Stella sank onto his erection. “Is a big part of why I love you the mostest.”

***

He knew it wasn’t rational but knowing what he was doing with David Rossi’s precious daughter just 13 hours before made Jack nervous as he stood on his porch in Fairfax, Virginia. JJ opened the door and smiled.

“Hey Jack.”

“Hi, Aunt JJ.” He leaned to kiss her cheek before crossing the threshold. “Did Uncle Dave tell you I was coming?”

“He mentioned it this morning. Is everything alright?”

“Oh sure, everything is great. How are you?”

“I'm good.” JJ’s smile was bubbly as usual. “Dave’s out on the deck. Can I get you some strawberry lemonade?”

“Sure.” Jack smiled. “Thank you.”

He followed JJ into the kitchen and walked out on the back deck. Dave sat at the table reading a Phillip Marlowe mystery. Their dog, Ursula, the calmest Rottweiler to ever roam the Earth, sat at his feet. Dave Rossi was 83 years old now but his energy didn’t seem to diminish one drop. He still loved to cook, write, and be social. His last book, and he swore it would be, was published right after his 80th birthday. 

He was well known in both true crime and literary circles. Many were surprised when he started a second career as a novelist in his 60s. He won multiple awards, accolades, and fans. His stories had been adapted for television and film. Dave was wealthy beyond anything he thought about even when he was already rich. His children would have a rich legacy to share with the world.

“Hey Uncle Dave.”

“Hey kiddo.” Dave stood, pulling Jack into a hug. “You're getting older and you're getting taller. Are you getting taller?”

“I don’t think so.” Jack sat across from him as Dave sat back down. “I've been the same height since I was about 20.”

“Well that might mean I'm getting shorter, and that’s pretty scary.” Dave grinned. “What's up?”

JJ came out with Jack’s drink and a refill for her husband. She bent down to give him a kiss and Dave patted her ass. He didn’t seem to care at all that Jack was there. He was 35 years old, had seen more with his parents’ affection and probably done more himself. Dave didn’t like thinking about that since Jack was doing it with his daughter. The days of foolishly praying that Stella would stay a vestal virgin for the rest of her life were over. 

“Do you want to have lunch soon?” JJ asked.

“I think in about an hour or so.” He replied. “Do we still have that roast beef?”

“Yeah, I’ll make you a sandwich. Are you staying for lunch, Jack?”

“No,” Jack shook his head and thanked her for the lemonade. “I have to meet a teammate at the firing range in a little while. I just stopped by for a chat.”

JJ nodded and walked away. Dave pushed his book to the side and sipped his lemonade.

“What's going on, Jack?”

“I've been meaning to come and talk to you for a little while now. Stella and I have been seeing each other for about five months. I know that’s not a lifetime but I love our daughter very much.”

“I'm glad to hear that. Fathers worry and I especially worry about Stella. She's so into her work and the FBI. Her mother and I are really proud of her but we know from experience how all-consuming that job can be. My little girl is so vibrant and full of life. She deserves to experience everything it has to offer. I can admit to not being thrilled that she fell in love with a BAU Agent, hell I was one, but you're a good kid Jack. Some things I'm willing to overlook.”

“I appreciate it.” Jack nodded. “I've decided that um, I'm gonna ask Stella to marry me. I wouldn’t make a move like that without speaking to her father first.”

“Are you serious?” Dave asked.

“Yes sir.”

“You really are your father’s son. Hotch raised you right.”

“He did the best he could.” Jack replied.

“Do you have the ring?”

Jack pulled the box from his jeans pocket. He put it in the palm of Dave’s hand. Dave opened it and nodded his approval. He picked the ring up, held it, squeezed it, shook it, and put it up to the sun.

“Are the diamonds real?” He asked. He wasn’t being insulting, just asking a question.

“Yes. Its 18K white gold with platinum prongs; the diamonds are all a half-carat.”

There were three princess-cut diamonds in a row on the ring.

“It’s a Leo.” Dave said, scrutinizing it once more before putting it back in its velvet bed.

“I only wanted the best.”

“Well this is it. I think Stella will be impressed. No, my little girl isn’t impressed with these kinds of things. She will be very happy though.”

“I hope so.” Jack smiled, thinking about her. “I didn’t want to go overboard or pick something too ostentatious. Stella deserves something simple, elegant and pleasing…just as she is.”

“She's been waiting for you her entire life.” Dave replied.

“I hope you don’t mean that literally.”

“I'm just saying.”

“Well there is another saying…girls love men like their fathers.”

“Oh God,” Dave laughed. “I really, truly hope not. Ask JJ, I am a big pain in the ass. This news makes me very happy, Jack. I'm an old man, if you hadn't noticed, and I've lived quite a full life. I have one job left to do and that’s walk my daughters down the aisle. You got me halfway there.”

***

“You're bubblier than ever today.” Jack said.

“Hmm?”

He and Stella were sitting on a bench in Baltimore Harbor. It was a gorgeous mid-September day and there were plenty of tourists out and about. They spent about two hours in the aquarium and Stella was now eating an ice cream cone. Her feet hadn’t stop moving at all, bouncing as if she was jumping rope. Her glee was obvious to anyone within six feet of her. Jack thought it was magnificent and contagious.

“You're like a bouncy ball.”

“I don't know I just woke up this morning feeling high. I can't explain it.”

“Maybe last night had something to do with it.” He replied.

“Last night was amazing.” Stella whispered. “You blow my mind, Jack Hotchner.”

“When you say that I feel like the most awesome guy on the planet.”

“Well, you are the second most awesome guy on the planet.”

“Let me guess who’s number one.” He said grinning.

Stella just laughed, going back to her ice cream cone. It was such a gorgeous day. She loved the water, the people, the atmosphere, and she definitely loved Jack. Their jobs kept them busy and she lived with that but there needed to be more days like this if there could be.

“Hey Stella, I have a question.”

“I have an answer.”

“How would you feel about spending approximately 115 to 165 nights a year just like we spent last night?” He asked.

“Where did you get that number from?” She asked.

“Your average BAU Agent spends 200 to 250 days in the field. That gives me 115 to 165 at home with you.”

“You would get an extra day for leap years.” Stella replied. “Though knowing the Bureau they'd steal that from you.”

“So how would you feel about that?” Jack asked again.

“It would be awesome of course.” She smiled at him. “I don't know if I could always be as sultry and seductive as last night but you wouldn’t be disappointed Agent Hotchner.”

“Believe me, I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So, you agree that we should spend those days together?”

“Oh yeah, we should spend everyday we can together. You still have to teach me to cook, and I have to teach you the samba. We have lots of movies to watch and conversations to have. I want there to be major cuddling for some of those days, just cuddling. This is a good plan, Jack Jack. I'm glad you thought of it.”

“I thought of something else too.”

“What?” She smiled at him.

“I thought you should be my wife.” Jack pulled the ring from his pocket. “Stella Colleen Rossi, will you marry me?”

Stella looked at Jack. She looked at him, at the ring, at the people milling about having a nice late afternoon, and then at Jack again. Holy hell, this was a big deal.

“You want to marry me?” She asked.

“Of course I do. I'm crazy about you and I will always be crazy about you. You’re my fresh perspective.”

“Oh, Jack.”

He was starting to perspire…this wasn’t going to go as he planned. No happy tears, no throwing herself into his arms, no night of hedonistic, engaged bliss. She just asked a question that completely threw him off. All the education in the world couldn’t prepare him for the possibility of being turned down. How could he have misjudged everything? Perhaps it was too soon.

“Yes.” Stella breathed out the word on a sigh. Then she threw her arms around Jack and kissed his mouth. He tasted like the popcorn and Cherry Vanilla Coke he’d just finished. She would never be able to taste either again and not think of him. “We’re not rushing into things?” She asked.

“We can have a long engagement.”

“I don’t want a long engagement. If we could do it today I would drag you to the Justice of the Peace.”

“I was scared for a minute.” He kissed her again. “I thought I was way off and you were gonna say no.”

“When have I ever said no to you, John Bradshaw Hotchner? I've been waiting for you all my life.”

“That’s what your dad said.”

“My dad?”

“Well, I had to ask him.”

“Ask him what?” Stella asked.

“I had to ask your father for your hand, Stella.” Jack said.

“Oh my God, you are so amazing. You really asked my dad if you could marry me?”

“Mmm hmm. I asked and he approved.” Jack took her hand, kissing it before sliding the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit but he knew that. He had taken one of her other rings to be measured before he bought it. Jack wasn’t the kind of guy who left much to chance. He was trying to shake that off some, being with Stella made him feel more spontaneous than he’d felt since he was a kid.

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled. “This is so awesome. You know you're the man of my dreams right?”

“And you're the woman who’s always on my mind and in my heart. I'm going to be such a good husband to you…I promise.”

Stella believed him. It wouldn’t be easy with the length of time he would be gone. Still, knowing when he came back he was coming straight to her arms took away some of the sting of the distance.

“I have a confession to make.” She said, holding his hand. Stella exhaled when their fingers laced together. It was always so perfect with him.

“Alright.”

“I've had a crush on you for a little longer than I admitted before.”

“How much longer?” Jack asked. It had always been a fear that Stella had been pining for him since childhood. It was something he pushed to the back of his mind most of the time. Now it was back and he was worried.

“When I was in college. Those few times you came to Bryn Mawr with Dylan…”

“And you ignored me? You liked me then…and you ignored me.” 

“I did not ignore you. I just…I didn’t know what to say. I thought you were cute and I wanted to talk to you about the FBI but I knew you were just trying to enjoy a weekend off. I didn’t want to be an obnoxious kid.”

“I never thought you were an obnoxious kid, Stel.”

“Did you think I was cute?”

“I wanted to but felt you were too young. And you know there was the part where you were ignoring me.”

“Shut up.” She playfully slapped his arm and laughed. “It doesn’t matter anymore, we’re together now.”

“Forever.” Jack kissed her, hugging her close. “I promise you.”

Stella knew Jack Hotchner didn’t break his promises. He didn’t break them to the FBI and he never broke them to her. Balancing them wouldn’t be easy but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be happy. Stella didn’t think she’d ever been happier in her life. She finally had the one who could keep up with her; the one she wanted all along. There were times when she feared never finding someone who could stimulate her mind and her heart. Jack was all that and more.

***


End file.
